The present invention relates to an electric fan for moving automatically, more specifically the electric fan, in which at least four driving roller for transmitting the power to the driving ball and a motor for operating these driving rollers, are disposed around the driving ball in order to move the fan body and the fan body could be moved to the desired position conveniently by controlling each driving roller with the predetermined operation of the remote controller, so that the convenience in using the fan is increased and thereby the entire value of the fan is also increased.
Generally, most of electric fans for home or store are used, set on suitable location.
When the electric fan in use needs to be moved, a small fan is moved by lifting itself up while a large one is moved dragged on the floor, so that such moving the fan is inconvenient and trouble some, and a bottom surface of a fan body could be damaged.
Though there is a fan having a caster on the bottom surface, user should push or pull the fan to move and its moving direction is not controlled as desired.
The present invention is contemplated to solve the aforementioned problem, and it is an object of the present invention to provide driving means for moving a electric fan which comprises a driving ball for moving the fan body, at least four driving roller disposed around the driving ball, and a motor and coil for operating the driving roller selectively, so that the fan could be moved to the desired position conveniently with only a selective control of the power transmission between the driving ball 10 and driving roller 11 by simple operation of a remote controller and thereby the convenience in using the fan is increased and the entire value of the fan is also increased.
To accomplish the above object, an electric fan for moving automatically according to the present invention comprising: a driving ball installed to rotate freely in the center of a bottom surface of a fan body, for moving the fan body; at least four driving, rollers disposed around the driving ball, for rolling the driving ball with being contact with and separate from; and a motor and transmission members for giving the power to each driving roller simultaneously, wherein due to selective power transmission between one or two driving roller and the driving ball, the fan body could moves in forward, backward, right, left, and diagonal direction.
More particularly, the driving roller includes: a roller shaft having a driving bevel gear at one end there of and a wound coil provided with the electric current; a driving drum made of two pieces coupled on and rotating together with the roller shaft, and able to expand in its radial direction according to the magnetization of the coil; and disc clutches coupled to both ends of the roller shaft so as to rotate together and coupled to both end surfaces of the driving drum using pin and slot so as to guide the expansion of the driving drum; and roller brackets fixed to the bottom surface of the fan body and supporting both ends of the roller shaft.
The transmission members preferably includes: a supporting rod installed perpendicularly to the bottom surface of the fan body; an transmitting pulley coupled to an upper end of the supporting rod to rotate together with the supporting rod, and connected with a motor pulley mounted at a shaft of motor by a belt; and a transmitting bevel gear coupled to an lower end of the supporting rod to rotate together with the supporting rod, and engaged with driving bevel gear in the roller shaft of the driving roller so as to transmit the power.
In addition, the transmission member preferably includes: a supporting rod installed perpendicularly to the bottom surface of the fan body; a transmitting gear coupled to an upper end of the supporting rod to rotate together with the supporting rod, and engaged directly with a driving gear mounted at the shaft of the motor; a transmitting bevel gear coupled to an lower end of the supporting rod to rotate together with the supporting rod, and engaged with driving bevel gear in the roller shaft of the driving roller so as to transmit the power.
Meanwhile, four driving rollers are disposed around the driving ball at a mutual angle of 90xc2x0, and two opposite driving rollers have rotating directions, which are inverse each other.
Furthermore, the coil includes dual coils, which are wound on the roller shaft independently, and each coil is provided with a contact point which could always contact with the rotating roller shaft.